1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a liquid crystal capacitor connected to a gate line and charged with a data voltage, and a storage capacitor connected to the liquid crystal capacitor and maintaining the voltage of the liquid crystal capacitor. An image is displayed according to the voltage of the liquid crystal capacitor.
A LCD which displays an image not to be reversed even if a liquid crystal panel is turned around is in demand.